Breakdown
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: Knock Out never saw it coming.


Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own anything Transformers related save for a few toys and DVDs. Please don't sue me.

This took me so long to finish due to several severe bouts of depression, as well as reworking several scenes and adding a new dénouement after I'd already finished the rough draft. But I got better and then finished it, so now all of you can be depressed, too. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts. I'm gonna break your hearts. Mwaa haa haa haa! And yeah, I copped out and pulled a 'fade to black' moment, but I'm not trying to write porn, here. Maybe in another fic, but that's not what this is about. So there. Tee hee.

Also, the song Knock Out is singing near the beginning is called "The Me Song" by the Arrogant Worms. It seemed appropriate. Though there may not be enough 'me's' there. I didn't feel like copy/pasting it that many times.

"**Breakdown"  
By Skylark Starflower  
Started June 27, 2012  
Finished October 11, 2012**

It was almost two thirty in the morning, and the town was silent. Jasper, Nevada wasn't really known for its bustling nightlife. The vast majority of its residents were in bed by this hour, even the ones who considered themselves night owls.

The silence was broken by the sound of engines. Two sets of headlights cut through the darkness as the vehicles made their way slowly down the streets. A blue armoured truck followed close behind a shiny red sports car, almost nervously, which was silly because cars don't have emotions. Reaching their destination, the red car turned into the lot without bothering to signal, and the truck followed, blinker running as if in apology.

The two vehicles cut their engines, turned off their lights and sat in silence for several moments. Once it was clear there was no one else around, the truck began to transform.

"I still don't think this was a good idea," said Breakdown, casting about for anyone who may be watching.

"You worry too much. We'll be done and back to base before Megatron even knows we've left." The reply emanated from the sports car.

Breakdown shook his head. "That's a lie and you know it, Knock Out. Once he sees you, he'll know. If he doesn't already."

"Bah. Just activate the machine for me, would you?"

Breakdown sighed, and walked over to the control box as Knock Out drove to the designated starting point. The big bot fumbled with the tiny human currency as he tried to get the machine to accept it, and carefully pushed the start button once it had.

"Oh, yes," Knock Out purred as he heard the machinery start up. It was all he could do to contain his excitement as he felt the conveyer belt catch and pull him slowly inside.

Breakdown's expression grew more and more embarrassed as Knock Out continued his run through the automated carwash, the exclamations coming from within becoming more and more obscene. Breakdown really needed to stop indulging the smaller bot, but since he was the one who tended to reap the rewards later, he almost didn't mind.

The whole run might have taken five minutes at most, and when Knock Out emerged, his finish was gleaming. In his opinion, the hot wax treatment at the end was the best part. He drove over to Breakdown's side before transforming into robot mode himself. Falling against the bigger mech, he wrapped his arms around Breakdown's waist and pressed his face against him. The blue bot could feel Knock Out's form trembling against him with desire.

"One of these days, I'm going to get you to try this. You'll love it!" His smirk hidden from view, the red bot slid a servo down Breakdown's side and did something that caused the larger robot to jump, letting out an uncharacteristic squeak of shock.

"Knock Out, not in public!" Breakdown could feel his face heat up as the medic chuckled and did it again.

"Calm down, there's no one here to see us."

Breakdown had to concede the point. The Decepticons weren't as strict about keeping their presence a secret from the humans, but they still didn't need the extra attention. "Besides," he muttered in defeat, "my vehicle mode won't clear the height restriction."

"We'll just have to find one where it will." Knock Out let go of Breakdown and spun about, dancing happily from one foot to the other. There was no one else he would allow to see him in such a state. "You would look so HOT with a glossy finish!"

"You know I prefer matte."

Knock Out rolled his optics, but the grin on his face spoke to his true feelings. "Someday."

"Heh, we'll see." With that, Breakdown reached out and grabbed Knock Out, lifting the smaller bot into his arms. The medic responded instantly by cuddling into the embrace, a gentle rumble almost like a purr escaping him. From this new vantage point, he could actually reach his partner's face, and wasted no time trying to steal a kiss.

The sudden move upset Breakdown's balance, and he toppled over backwards, landing on his aft. The red mech took quick advantage, caressing Breakdown's face as he took the kiss he had been going for in the first place. His hands moved down to Breakdown's chest plating, fingers tracing gently across it. He smirked as he felt the bigger bot shiver, but it became a frown when Breakdown took the red bots' hands in his, effectively stopping him.

"We should head back now." Breakdown could see that Knock Out was about to protest, and added, "You can wait that long."

Knock Out grumbled, and kissed Breakdown once more before jumping back and transforming into car mode. He then proceeded to drive circles around the blue robot, singing. "Hey everybody, look at me! No, seriously, look at me! A perfect combo of brains and beauty! I'm gonna need you people to notice me!"

"Knock Out…"

"People say I'm self-obsessed! You would be too if you were the best! Don't act like you're not impressed, go ahead, love me, be my guest!"

Breakdown sighed, grinning at the silly side Knock Out only ever shared with him, and then transformed into vehicle mode as he followed the red car back down the street, Knock Out continuing to sing.

"Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me and also me!" faded into the distance as the two headed back to the Decepticon ship.

X X X

The halls of the Nemesis were quiet, so Knock Out and Breakdown had no trouble sneaking back to the quarters they shared. Once inside, Knock Out stopped holding back, practically climbing his partner in his need to run his hands over every inch of Breakdown he could reach.

Breakdown laughed as he fell back against the wall, sliding to the floor and allowing Knock Out easier access. If Breakdown were to name the one thing he loved best about Knock Out, it would be the smaller bots' passion; the way he tended to throw everything he had into the things he really cared about like he was doing now.

Knock Out continued to touch Breakdown's vulnerable parts, having learned them by heart over the years. He loved to watch his partner's reactions. In his enthusiasm, he could become positively vicious, though he never intended to harm. It was why Breakdown was always taken aback by how gentle he became when they got right down to it. And given how enthusiastic Knock Out was at the moment, Breakdown was certain tonight was going to be extraordinary.

X X X

It was quite a while later when Breakdown woke from recharge. He and Knock Out hadn't even bothered to move from the floor, instead simply curling up together where they lay once everything was over. Knock Out was still sleeping as Breakdown knew he would be. The smaller bot always tended to expend more energy when it came to this particular pursuit, and almost always slept longer.

Breakdown stayed where he was, embracing the red bot, Knock Out's head resting on Breakdown's arm, his forehead pressed against his chest. Breakdown could hear him murmuring something and smiled. Though Knock Out had trouble expressing how he truly felt while awake, Breakdown could always count on hearing him say it in his sleep.

"What was that?" he asked quietly, trying to prompt the sleeping mech to reply. No such luck this time, but he didn't mind.

Another twenty or so minutes passed before Breakdown decided he really needed to get up before Megatron came looking for him. Gently lifting Knock Out as he stood, prompting more sleep babbling, he moved the small bot to the berth and laid him back down. He gently kissed the side of Knock Out's head before turning to leave their quarters, heading off to get his daily ration of energon.

He ran into Dreadwing on the way, the large Seeker falling into step beside him. "Breakdown, Lord Megatron has charged me a mission, and I was considering you for back up. Are you available?"

"Depends. What's the job?"

Dreadwing took a quick glance about, checking for eavesdroppers, but there was no one around. "Megatron has expressed the desire to see a certain spider squashed."

Breakdown snorted. "That shouldn't be difficult. Just let me grab a few things, and I'll be there."

"Understood. We will meet you at the ground bridge." Dreadwing broke off, heading down another hallway. Breakdown continued on until he came to where the crew could procure rations, took enough for himself before grabbing another cube and returning to his quarters. Knock Out was still dead to the world, so he left the cube on the ledge next to the berth, and scrawled a quick note to put with it. With one last affectionate glance at his partner, Breakdown turned and left.

X X X

Knock Out was still groggy when he awoke, though it was nothing unusual. He was always tired after expending so much energy, even after recharging. The first thing he noticed was that he was alone, and had been moved from the floor. Also normal; Breakdown often woke up before he did.

Perhaps it was because everything seemed so average that he felt something was amiss. Casting about the room, the only thing he could see out of the ordinary was a small cube of energon accompanied by a note in Breakdown's surprisingly neat handwriting. Picking it up, he looked the text over.

_Got called away on a mission with Dreadwing. Didn't want to wake you, so I left this note instead, and some energon, because I know you'll need it. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Ha ha. See you when I get back. – Breakdown_

A small smile crossed Knock Out's face, and he set the note back on the ledge and began to reach for the energon cube, but before he could pick it up, there came a loud knocking at the door. His smile disappeared as the feeling that something was very wrong returned full force. Breakdown would never bother to knock.

"Come in," he called, and became even more worried when Dreadwing entered, alone. "Where's Breakdown?"

Dreadwing wouldn't meet his eyes. "Perhaps you should sit down."

"I don't want to sit down; I want to know where my partner is." Knock Out's tone was sharp, his fear manifesting as anger.

Dreadwing finally met the smaller bots' optics, just looking at him for several moments before heaving a sigh. "Very well. Breakdown has been off-lined by the traitor Airachnid."

At first, all Knock Out did was stare, suddenly unable to comprehend what he had just heard. He shook his head, both as though to clear it and as if to brush off what Dreadwing had told him. "No, that can't be. Breakdown could never be taken down by the likes of her."

"I am sorry, but it is true."

"You must be mistaken. See, I'll go check the computer." There was a barely noticeable tremor in Knock Out's voice, and Dreadwing understood that, while the medic voiced disbelief, the attempt to disprove what he was hearing was just a last ditch effort to change what he knew to be true.

Knock Out activated the computer screen, fingers flying across the keyboard as he brought up the life signal tracking program for the crew. A few more clicks later, and he was confronted with a picture of Breakdown's face next to large red letters which read, "Offline."

Knock Out visibly froze, gaping at the word. His hands slid from the keyboard to hang limp at his sides. It took several moments before Dreadwing realised something was very wrong.

"Doctor?"

No response. The Seeker stepped forward and placed a hand on Knock Out's shoulder. The medic failed to react as Dreadwing expected; immediately brushing it off, complaining that it might scratch his paint. He didn't resist as Dreadwing turned him around, his optics staring blankly forward. The blue mech passed a servo across Knock Out's field of vision to little effect.

It was as if the doctor were in a sort of waking stasis. His optics would track movement, though barely, and he could be led about, but nothing that was said to him or done in his presence truly sank in. Dreadwing didn't know what to do so he simply directed Knock Out back to the berth and got him to lie down before heading off to report to Megatron.

X X X

"You did what?"

Megatron's voice was calm, almost quiet. This scared Dreadwing more than if the tyrant was yelling. He saw no point in lying. "I informed Knock Out of Breakdown's fate, Lord Megatron."

"After I clearly told you not to."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"And how did he take it?"

Dreadwing fidgeted, unnerved by the cool questioning. "He's… uh, he's basically catatonic, my lord."

Megatron nodded his head faintly in response. "Not unsuspected."

Dreadwing stared. "You knew this would happen?"

"I considered it a possibility. This is why I instructed you not to tell him."

"He would have found out eventually."

"I am aware of this. However, by that point he would have been angry enough at _not_ being told to focus more on the resentment rather than the loss, and he would still be alert and of use!" Megatron's voice was a full out roar by the end of his sentence. Dreadwing quailed.

"I apologize, my lord. I was unaware of your reasoning."

"Since it is your fault that we are presently without a functioning medic, it is now your duty to play the role of Knock Out's caretaker. And if you can't snap him out of it soon, I'll rip your wings off and dump the both of you overboard!"

With that, Megatron stalked off the bridge, leaving Dreadwing alone with only Soundwave for company. The blue Seeker glanced at the communications officer, but Soundwave showed no evidence of noticing him and simply continued to work at his terminal.

With a sigh, Dreadwing turned and headed back to Knock Out's quarters to see what could be done towards doctoring the doctor.

**The End**


End file.
